


Thank You

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, This is a quick note from me to you guys, ily sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Relationships: All of them - Relationship, My friends - Relationship, i love you guys - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Thank You

It’s that time of year again. When we all say thank you to those who matter the most. And yes the holiday is meant for family time, but we all forget how much friends are also family. 

I love all of you so much and I want you to know this. You are the lights of my life and I’m grateful for everything that you do for me. 

I hope that anyone from America has a happy Thanksgiving! I will be thinking about you a lot today! 

if you’re not from America, you know just how much you mean to us Americans on this day and everyday. 

I love you sm, 

Hayles


End file.
